Flashbacks
by Rhapsdy
Summary: The two 1st's from Banora think about the past, and what will happen in the future. Oneshot I did ages ago, split into two parts. May contain very minor spoilers.
1. Genesis

Authors Note: I do not own Crisis Core or whatever else may be mentioned, only a copy of the game (Which I love 3)

* * *

I sat inside my house, in Banora, flicking through old and dusty albums, the pages almost crumbling in my fingers. These were full of photos, certificates, newspaper clippings of my parents. Nothing of me though. It was almost like I was invisible, just like...just like I was now. Well, while I was at Shin-Ra anyway. Always the last one, always there after everyone had left. Never first in anything but failing. After all, who needed other 1sts when you had "The great Sephiroth"?  
In a moment of anger, I burnt the album I was holding, and moved onto the next one. It wasn't like my parents would be needing it, anyway. I doubt you need albums in the Lifestream.  
I gave an annoyed sigh and leant back in my chair, staring at the ceiling for a moment. It had been a while since I'd been to Banora. I had already visited Angeal's mother. She was still the same as always, treating me like a normal person, not like my parents.  
My parents were never home, so I had spent most of my time at Angeal's house. Well, after I met him anyway. Before, I just used to sit in my family's orchard, staring at nothing in particular. I thought back to one time I went to Angeal's house.

"_Hey Genesis?" Angeal asked.  
"What is it?" I replied, staring up at the sky.  
"Why do you spend so much time here? I mean, it's not like our house is better than yours..." Angeal trailed off.  
"Yes... but it's more like a house. Our's is more like... I don't know, a museum. You can't touch anything in fear of it breaking, everything's fancy, even the clothes my parents buy for me. Not that they ever see me of course, that's why I just go and exchange them for things I actually want." I pointed to the shirt I was wearing. Angeal paused for a minute before replying.  
"I see. But..." He really didn't seem to be in the mood for finishing sentences.  
"But...?" I prompted.  
"Nothing." Angeal turned to look at the sky, which was turning red, as if someone had spilt ink all over it._

What had he meant by "But"? I didn't think about it then, but now it was obvious he had meant to say something else. I stood up, knocked the chair over to the other side of the room with my leg, and strode to the window, looking through it. I was in the highest point of the house, and from here you could see the whole of Banora. I easily identified Angeal's house, which was the only one with someone still living in it. The only person who wasn't afraid of me. Angeal's mother... Gillian.  
I opened the window and let the crisp night air rush inside. I gazed at the familiar shapes of the houses and orchards, wondering what to do next. Really, Banora would be the first place they'd look. But, I was bored, and it's not like a bunch of 2nds, 3rds or even the Turks could stand up to me.  
I jumped out of the window, without bothering to check where I could land. I grabbed hold of a branch, swung round in a circle a few times, let go and did a flip into a neat landing. I stood up and dusted my coat down, walking towards Angeal's house.  
When I reached it, I felt a familiar feeling wash over me. A sense of... calmness that came with the house. I knocked lightly on the door three times, and heard the familiar voice answer.  
"Come in, Genesis." Gillian sounded the same as all those years ago. I opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. Gillian smiled at me. She acted more like my parents than they did.  
"Would you like a drink?" She asked, totally ignoring the fact she knew I'd... killed my parents and half of the townsfolk.  
"Coffee, please." I gave a small smile. It was just the same as back then.  
Except for the fact I was a murdering ex-SOLDIER on the run from Shin-Ra, with the possibility of my only friends hunting me down.

A few hours later I left Angeal's house, and went back to my own. I was disgusted to find that my 'parents' had sold all of my things I didn't take with me, and refurnished my room as an office. Shows how much they cared about me.  
I was annoyed to find that the door to the guest's room was locked, so I just kicked it down after slicing off the lock. Who needs locksmiths when you've got a sword and a foot? I launched myself onto the bed, landing on my back. It was funny how I was sleeping in the guest room. I guess it was because I never truly felt like part of the family, just a young guest being called a son. As all of the memories came flooding back to me, I closed my eyes and slept.


	2. Angeal

Authors Note: I don't own Crisis Core, or whatever else that may be mentioned, only a copy of the game.

* * *

The training room... it brought back memories. There were plenty of times when Genesis, Sephiroth and I had snuck in here to mess around. Perhaps that last time was the reason he left? Genesis never told anyone about leaving, not until the last minute. The first time, or the second time... I easily remembered the first time. We were sat leaning against an apple tree...

"_Angeal, I'm going to Midgar." Genesis said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I'm going to join SOLDIER. My parents want me to work for Shin-Ra, just like they do, and... Well, I don't want to be an accountant, or some boring secretary." Genesis said confidently.  
A few minutes later, I said "I'll come too."  
"Why?" Genesis asked. It seemed like a reversal of conversation.  
"My mother wants me to get a job in a big city, to make a name for myself." After a while I added: "And I wouldn't want to let you have all the fun." We both grinned. That was it, our whole future was decided. It was like we were so confident, nothing could stop us._

"Hello? Anyone home?" A hand waved in front of my face.  
"What is it Zack?" I sighed, looking over at my student. He grinned.  
"Well, are we gonna start the training thing or what?" he asked impatiently. I sighed and pulled out the controller for the room. Zack grinned and pulled on the helmet.  
I sighed again, waiting to the virtual mission to begin. It was a regular one, just getting rid of some Wutai troops on a train.  
We started off in a helicopter, with a voice telling us our objectives. Zack stood still, with a straight face for once. Eventually the countdown reached zero, and Zack jumped out of the helicopter with a shout.  
"Oh yeah!" He grinned and disappeared from view. Rolling my eyes, I followed him out onto the train.  
"Zack, get serious!" I shouted after him, but he was already charging straight for the front, cutting the virtual enemies down with relative ease. So I programmed some tougher enemies into it.  
A few minutes later, Zack had separated the Wutai infested carriages from the remaining ones, stood at the end watching as the other half slowed down and faded from view. As he got out of sight, I jumped off the train and sprinted towards the station.  
Hearing the tell-tale sound of crackling electrical wires, I turned towards the sector 8 fountain. And saw Sephiroth pointing his sword as Zack. Obviously someone had hacked it again.  
The virtual Sephiroth sliced through Zack's sword, knocking him to the ground. I picked up the remains of the sword, and blocked Sephiroth's attack. Zack looked up at me.  
"Thanks!" I opened the controller and ended the mission. Zack's grin turned to disappointment.  
"Angeal, why'd ya end it?" He asked, taking off the helmet.  
"Because of this." I turned around and handed the destroyed sword to him. He took it, and laughed nervously.  
"And, because Director Lazard wants us to go on a mission." I added, after walking out of the training room door.  
"A mission? Finally!" Zack ran to catch up with me.

When we reached the Director's office, Zack stood at the door waiting.  
"Erm... can you go first?" He grinned nervously. He loved going on missions, but always got really nervous when we had to go to the Director's office.  
Nodding, I knocked on the door and pushed it open. The director waved us inside.  
"Angeal, Zack." He nodded to each of us in turn. "I would like you to capture a Wutai fortress. It is one of the last remaining strong points for Wutai, and if we hope to end this war we must seize it. Now, normally I would send two 1st classes, but because of the... incident," He glanced at me for a second. "We are unable to at this moment."  
Zack punched the air in delight. "Yes!" He grinned.  
"You will be leaving tomorrow, so please get everything ready today. That is all." The Director turned to look back at the computer screen. "Oh, and Angeal? Can you please stay behind for a minute?" He added.  
"I'll wait for you outside, Angeal!" Zack shouted through the door. It shut, leaving to room in complete silence. The Director motioned to me with his hand. I walked over to where he was sitting, and looked at the computer screen.  
On the screen was the file that contained all of the information about Genesis, including a giant "M.I.A." flashing over his picture. I had already predicted what the Director was going to say next.  
"There have been reported sights of Genesis in the area. If you come across him in combat, I trust your friendship will not overpower your mission." He said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, waiting for the news to sink in.  
"Well, if Genesis has really left SOLDIER, and is going to oppose us, he will have to be... killed." The Director looked away. I nodded, a slightly shocked expression on my face.  
"That is all." I left the room, and almost walked into Zack.  
"Hey Angeal, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Zack poked me in the arm. I shook my head.  
"Nothing. Just some... extra paperwork I have to do. That's all." Zack looked relieved.  
"That's okay then! Well, I'm going to get some sleep!" He ran off. I stared after him, thinking about what the Director had said.  
"Genesis... I hope you aren't there." I murmured, before walking to my room to get ready for tomorrow.


End file.
